Adamantium
by imawesome34
Summary: Bella is a special person, not exactly human. She moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. How do the vampire and mutant world mix? Marvel and SM own all. E/B J/A E/R E/C If youve seen xmen youll get the title
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is after x3 only the professor didn't die and Rogue didn't get the cure enjoy!**

'Oh my god!' I thought one day. 'I can't believe it! I'm 150 years old and I've never been to a public school.'

Don't ask me why this random thought occurred to me one day or _why_ I decided to enforce it. I think I had one too many beers that day. (Hey, I'm _well_ over the legal drinking age, so don't judge me)

So here I am at this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Forks, Washington, so far away from West Chester.

I'm living alone, but if I ever need a parent, Storm agreed to be my "mom."

So, I bet I caught you off guard with that 150 year old thing. Let me explain my very complicated world to you.

I'm a mutant. I can heal fast, like really fast, as in you can shoot me in the head and the bullet will just sort of fall out of my head. I have claws that were originally bone, but some psycho military guy had my bones coated with adamantium, an indestructible metal, so now my claws are 100% metal. They're deadly. I have a brother who is like me. His name is Logan, but he goes by Wolverine sometimes. Just like my real name is Bella, but I go by Swan. I guess it's a mutant name. Just like Storm's real name is Ororoe. Scott _used_ to go by Cyclops before Jean killed him because she went all psychopath. That was a hard time and I don't like to talk about it.

Anyway, back to me. I don't know exactly when or where Logan and I were born. You see, when we had our bones coated with adamantium, we had our memories erased. Logan got it worse than I did. I remembered how old we were, but I didn't remember much more after that, except the horrible transformation. The transformation was all Logan remembered. We've gotten more memories since we've discovered each other again. (We were separated after the transformation because us together would be too deadly) I remember that I disguised myself as a boy to sign up for the military. Logan and I were in the Civil, World War 1 and 2, and Vietnam wars. Maybe more, but those are the ones I remember.

For 15 years, after the transformation we wandered aimlessly throughout the world, not knowing who, or what, we were. That is until we met up at the Professors school. We were both hit by a wave of memories when we saw each other. **(If u haven't seen xmen, look it up. I don't feel like explaining it)**

The Professor is also a mutant. He is hugely telepathic, and psychic. I live at his school now; well technically I live in this town called Forks now. I'm starting school on Monday, wish me luck.

**I was going to stop here but I'm too eager to write this story.**

Monday

I grabbed my backpack and got on the motorcycle Logan bought me before I came here. I'm going to school here because I want to know what public school is like. I'm going for two years and then I'm out. I pulled up in the parking lot and I felt a lot of stares on me. I'm stuck in a 17-year-old body. Great.

I just hope Mystique isn't one of these students. **(FYI Mystique never got the cure)**

**So how do you like it? R&R plz!**

**It would make me very happy! Plz plz plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so thnx 4 all of ur reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!**

BPOV

So I got of my motorcycle in the school parking lot and was hit by a million whispers.

_Is that the new girl?_

_I love that motorcycle?_

_Whew!! Hot chick!_

_She drives a motorcycle? How lame!_

_She is totally a slut! I can just tell from looking at her!_

_I'm so going to ask her out. No way can she turn down Mike Newton._

Jeez, don't these people know I have super hearing? Wait, I sincerely hope they don't. Then, I would have to relocate, which I really don't want to do! Its times like these where I wish those bullets in the wars had actually killed me.

I grabbed my bag and walked in to a room labeled Office. I'm guessing it's the main office. I know, I'm so good at guessing! It's a gift! (That was supposed to be funny)

"Um, I'm the new girl." I said.

"Oh yes, Isabella Swan! I'm Mrs. Cope. Nice to meet you!" Well, someone had a little too much coffee this morning.

I laughed, internally, at the name I had made up. My real name was Isabella and I had no idea what my last name was. I went with Swan because Swans are beautiful, yet dangerous and deadly, like me. Well, maybe not the beautiful part but the dangerous and deadly part. I remember Logan laughing when I told him.

"Well if you go by Isabella Swan, then I go by Logan Wolverine!" I slapped after that. I looked at my schedule.

1st period: Homeroom

2nd: Trigonometry

3rd: English

4th: History

5th: Algebra

6th: Lunch

7th: Biology

8th: Chemistry

Boring, to the core. Whatever, it was my decision and I'm sticking with it. Logan will never let me live it down if back out. Being how old I am and how long I assume to live, I don't want to have to live this down.

I arrived in 4th period. History. Great. 10 bucks says the text books are wrong.

The teacher told me to sit next to some kid named Mike Newton. Oh yeah! He was the one who wanted to ask me out. Psh! Not going to happen. I've been around a long time and I've meet men way better than you.

"Today we will start our unit on the civil war." Let me explain the pros and cons of this situation.

Pros: New unit, don't have to start in the middle of an old one.

Cons: THEY'RE GOING TO GET THE HISTORY WRONG.

Whatever.

"The Confederates were basically the bad guys in this historical equation. They did nothing right." He said.

What? I was a fricking confederate! We were not the bad guys and we did a lot of things right! How would you know? Were you there? Because I sure as hell was!

I suffered through the rest of the period. I came out with my fists clenched and I was fuming. How dare he?

A nice girl named Angela I had met earlier had invited me to sit with her lunch group. As far as I could tell, they were all nice, except Lauren. She made no effort to hide her dislike for me. Not my fault she's jealous.

"So, where did you come from, Bella." Said Jessica.

"I'm from the West Chester region of New York." Not entirely a lie.

"Where are your parents?" asked Angela.

"My dad died when I was young. My mom is a business women and she travels a lot." The 2nd one's a lie, but not the first. My dad did die when Logan and I were young. Logan killed him… I don't want to talk about it.

The door opened and 5 inhumanely beautiful people walked in. Wtf? I sniffed the air. Not normal.

I convinced myself to be calm. For all I know they could be weird smelling humans.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullens." Said Angela.

"The blonde one, that's Rosalie. The big one is Emmett. There, like, a thing."

"There not actually related." Said Angela.

"I know but it's weird, I mean they live together. The short one is Alice and she's really weird. That's Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. They're all adopted. They moved down here from Alaska like, two years ago."

An insanely cute boy walked in last.

"Who's he?" I said shaky voice.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous but he doesn't date, so don't waste your time."

"Wasn't going to." No way in hell could I handle a boyfriend.

I went to Biology next. Might be interesting, might be stuff I learned 50 years ago.

Edward Cullen had the only open seat next to him. I went to sit next to him. I turned to look at him, but was met with a death glare.

What was his problem? I summoned a glare of my own. He winced a tiny bit.

My glare has been known to make grown men cower in fear. No joke. It was quite fun to test this theory out. The only one who is totally immune to it is Logan. Humph. Go figure.

He went on through the entire class period glaring at me. Seriously, did I like, not shower this morning? I could've sworn I did.

I got fed up and said, "Okay, seriously, what's your problem? I didn't do anything to you for as long as I've been here. And before that, too. Or maybe it's a hobby of yours to randomly glare at innocent new kids." I growled.

He just glared at me more.

"I guess we're pretty grumpy today." I mumbled under my breath.

Whatever, this guy had _no_ idea who he was dealing with. Watch out, Edward Cullen. There's a storm coming and she's not afraid to get ugly if she has to. No matter how insanely sexy you are.

**So what do you think? I liked writing the last part bcuz its tough Bella! I always wanted Bella not to be such a wimp, so I made her that way! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**R&R PLZ It s would make me very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx 4 all of ur reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!!!!**

BPOV

I walked out of biology angry, but not as angry I was in history. I sighed. It's okay Bella. No need to blow your cover over some stupid, sexy, weird-smelling human.

It was the end of the day. I walked out to the parking lot and got on my bike and left. The night was boring. I called Kitty and Rogue to tell them about my first day at school. Rogue and Kitty are my best friends. They wanted to beat Edward up for being mean to me.

"Why that stupid son of a-." said Kitty.

"Don't finish that sentence. Besides if someone's going to kill him, it's gonna be me." I replied.

"Thaaat's true. You aaaah the best at that." Tanged Rogue in her southern accent.

"Thanks. I have to go do homework." I said.

"Bye!" they said in sync.

I sighed, again. I did my homework and started to watch TV. Boring, as usual, been there, done that.

I got up the next morning and went to school. I was going to confront Edward and tell him not to mess with me. But he wasn't there that day. Or the next day. Or the next, or the day after that.

Days turned into weeks. Things were getting strange. Was I that bad?

I walked into biology one day, and he was suddenly there.

I sat next to him, and looked at the teacher.

"Hello, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself formally. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. Umm you were gone?" I replied shocked. Was he being nice?

"I was out of town for some… personal reasons."

The teacher started talking. I looked at him. We were going to do a lab today.

Edward pushed the microscope towards me and handed me a slide. "Lady's first?"

I looked into it. "Metaphase." I said with confidence.

"Mind if I check?" he asked.

"Sure."

He looked into it. "Metaphase."

"Like I said."

I wondered absently what would happen if we put my cells under a microscope. Would they be metallic? Or would they be normal?

Edward put in the next slide and looked in the microscope for about half a second.

"Prophase."

"Mind if I check?"

I checked. "Prophase."

"Like I said." He said while laughing.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" he asked.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I replied.

"I guess I am."

"Well, no. I hate it. Where I come from its sunny all the time."

"Where do you come from?" he asked politely.

"West Chester, New York."

"I've been there its very nice. Why would you want to move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

"My mom is a business woman and she wanted me to get a taste of small-town life, and we chose the randonmest town we could find."

He laughed. "And your father?"

"My father died when I was very young."

"I'm so sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's okay. Forgive and forget, you know? Besides it was a long time ago." A very long time ago. I've had 150 plus years to get over it. I've been through worse.

"I guess." he replied.

After class he walked me to my locker. He was asking more about my life.

"What does your brother do?" he asked. I had told that I had an older brother who was out of college. I am not actually sure if Logan has ever been to college.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I said, truthfully.

He stared at me with his deep, piercing golden eyes. I didn't want to look away, but my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D. Storm. Uh-oh. What trouble did Logan get into this time?

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have to take this."

I answered.

"Houston, we have a problem." She said.

"What trouble did he get into this time?" Translation: What exotic place do I have to go to save him?

"We're coming to get you."

"Fine, I'll see you tonight." I hung up.

The bell was about to ring.

"I'll see you, Edward."

"Goodbye." He said politely, looking troubled.

EPOV

I needed to figure out the mystery that was Bella Swan. She fascinated me in every way. I couldn't read her mind. She seemed so mysterious. I had a feeling that the story she gave me was a little fake.

The phone conversation with the women on the other line troubled me. Was she talking about her brother? Maybe she was serious about the killing me if she told me thing. If she did tell me, she would have a very hard time following through with her plan.

The first day, when she walked into class, her scent was almost unbearable. It was so sweet and mouth-watering. Absolutely unique, like freesia and roses. I could barely contain myself. The thing that surprised me most, besides the smell, was that her glare was so cold, cruel and violent. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't be so angry.

I wanted very badly to see her the next day. But she wasn't there. She wasn't there for a whole week. It was agony! Was she somehow taking revenge on me? A week later, she was there in biology class waiting for me. That was strange. She hadn't been there at lunch.

Annoyance was prominent on her face.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had some family issues."

"Its okay." I said, surprised.

"Stupid brother." She muttered under her breath. So it was about her brother.

"So, where were we when you left?" I asked, wanting to know more.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't want to talk about my family right now. I'm too worked up."

"Okay." The class started. This girl just kept getting more mysterious by the minute. I had to know more.

BPOV

Stupid, irresponsible brother! I mean really!

OK so what happened was he was riding Cyclops' old bike and he crashed at top speed right into a police car! A police car! How idiotic does he get? So, we had to fly there and steal him out of a hospital they had taken him to, so they wouldn't know that he was a mutant. They had a camera in his room so he wouldn't escape because they wanted to take him to jail. Then, we had to bribe the police officer he hit to conveniently "forget" everything that happened! Well, it wasn't really a bribe more like Logan pushed his claws to the guy's throat. The one good part was hearing him squeak in terror when I glared at him. It was pretty funny.

At least, I get to see Edward again. I think I'm falling for him… NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Definitely not good!

I walked out towards the parking lot. It was very icy today. I can tell you right now that no idiotic brothers who are recklessly drunk could prepare for the phenomenon that happened next…

**I think you all know what the phenomenon is that happens next is! I can't wait to write it! It will be sooooo much fun. Wait until you see I have planned for Edward and Bella! **

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It would make me very happy! R&R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I jst saw xmen origins and LOVED IT! It did present some little flaws in my story but not huge here's chapter 4! Enjoy!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I was out at the parking lot next to my bike, just getting some stuff into my bag. Nothing important. I peaked under my hood and saw Edward staring at me from across the parking lot next to his car. I looked down and blushed. I can't remember ever feeling this way before, but then again, there is a lot I don't remember. Maybe I was in love once before this…

Holy crap, did I just say I was in love? Where did that come from? No, Bella, you are not in love! I calmed myself down, not wanting to go crazy. I would ask someone to hit me, but what good would that do? Besides break that poor person's hand, of course.

I heard someone scream, and some car sliding on ice. The car was driving right towards me! Crap! I couldn't let it crush me! People would notice if I was fine after being pan caked by a 500-pound vehicle! I slide to my knees and un-sheathed my claws. As soon as the car was within reach, I scratched it, making it stop. This all happened in a span of about 2 seconds. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see Edward, staring down at me. My claws were still inside the door, so he couldn't see those, but he could see that my fists were against the door. This gave the appearance that I had stopped the van with my bare hands… shit.

Wait a minute, how did he get here so fast? No way could a normal person cross a parking lot in less than two seconds. So, it looked like he had something to hide, too. I had to make sure I found out his secret before he found out mine. While my claws were still inside, I brought them back in and took my fists away from the car.

"How?" we said at the same time.

Edward walked away quickly.

I looked at the car. Three scratch marks were in the passenger door. I hope the driver was insured against mutant attacks.

The paramedics came and put me in an ambulance, even though I insisted that I was fine.

How come Edward doesn't have to get in the ambulance? I wondered.

They sat me on a bed and the nurse was just taking notes. The minute they wanted to put a needle in me, or wanted a blood sample, I was ready to run screaming bloody murder. I wouldn't let them find out about my unnormalness.

A couple minutes later, the doctor came in. His nametag read: Carlisle Cullen. So this was Edward's adoptive father. Wow, he was young. I was looking at him, thinking of the similarities between him and Edward. The golden eyes, the pale skin, the insane beauty, the intoxicating scent. He shined a light in my eyes and did the reflex thing with the hammer. This didn't work on me, but I acted the part.

"Ok, your vitals are fine. You might experience some post-accident trauma or a headache. If anything goes wrong, you can always come here again. Where is your mother?"

"Right here." Said a voice I know and loved. Storm and Logan walked into the room. Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. Storm and I look nothing alike. She's African-American and I'm Caucasian.

"I'm adopted." I said simply.

"Oh." Said Carlisle.

"Would it be ok if I talked to Bella alone?" she said.

"Fine." He said. All of the doctors and nurses walked out of the room.

"You know, usually, it's me in a hospital bed." Said Logan.

"Yeah, only YOU'RE chained to it." I shot back.

"Are you sure you don't want to relocate?" said Storm.

"Nope, I'm staying where I am." I said.

"Well, aren't you one tough cookie." Said Logan. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There are alternatives to what you could've done." Said Logan.

"What was I supposed to do, let the van crush me?" I said.

"I suggest we take this conversation somewhere else." Said Storm, looking at the doorway, where Edward was standing.

"Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Fine." I said.

Storm and Logan walked out of the room.

"What?" I said, coldly.

"How did you stop the van with your bare hands?" he said.

"I don't know, how did you get over to me so fast?"

"You're not answering my question." He said.

"You didn't answer mine. Besides, no one is going to believe what you saw. What did you see anyway?"

"I saw you stop the van with your bare hands. Nothing else." He said. **(AN: FYI he didn't see her claws.)**

"Well, no one's going to believe you, so…" I said.

"Well, no one's going to believe you, either," he shot back angrily.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." I said.

"Me either." He said, coldly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He turned around and walked to his sister and father. Rosalie was glaring at me.

"What are looking at?" I asked to her.

She just glared more.

Logan and Storm walked in, again.

"How much did you here?" I asked.

"Nothing." Said Logan truthfully.

"Do we need to stay, tonight?" asked Storm.

I sighed. "No, I'll be O.K."

I went home after the hospital decided I was okay. I got into my pajamas and fell into a long awaited sleep.

EPOV

How could someone so fragile stop a 500 lbs. van? That night I went to her room to spy on her. It was wrong, but I had to figure her out. It was like feeling gnawing at my insides.

I later figured out that she talked in her sleep. It was mostly mumblings. After a couple of hours, I heard her whisper, "Edward." I was shocked, how did she know I was here? Then, I saw that her eyes were closed. She had said my name in her sleep. Wow. That was new.

She kept saying other things, and every so often, my name would come up.

Around 3 A.M., she started talking clearly. She was thrashing and squirming, clearly having a nightmare. I wanted so desperately to comfort her, but I couldn't.

Then, as clearly as if she was talking normally, she said, "I'm coming for blood. No code of conduct. No law. You point me in the right direction; you get the hell out of my way."

What an odd thing to say. Maybe she wasn't as fragile as I thought she was. She started thrashing more. I could see she was about to wake up, so I decided to leave. I promised myself I would come back the next night, even if it killed me.

BPOV

I woke up and screamed at the top of my lungs. I was dreaming of the transformation.

"What? I'm not supposed to be having these dreams anymore."

I needed to call Logan.

The phone rang and he eventually picked it up.

"You had one, too?" he said.

"Yeah, there's something Stryker didn't tell us, something important."

"Figured that, too." He said.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm tired. Don't tell the professor, or anyone else."

"M'kay. See ya." He said tiredly.

I fell eventually back asleep.

Then, I had dreams of Edward Cullen…

**So what do u think? FYI the thing Bella said in her sleep was from Xmen Origins.**

**R&R plz!!!! It would make me very happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wats up? Sry 4 not updating in a while. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been ignoring each other for 3 days. In biology, there is like a glass wall between us. We don't talk at all. I don't mind. If he's going to be a jerk to me, why should I give a shit what he says?

The spring dance is coming up. I will sooooo not be going. I do not, repeat, do not dance. I'll deny anyone who asks me. I'll just say I'm going to West Chester that weekend, which I probably will. It will be nice to visit Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, and the professor for a short time.

We were waiting to go on a field trip to the greenhouses for biology. I was standing by my bike, when Mike Newton came up to me. He was actually a very nice kid, but he adored me too much.

"I, um…, I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me." He said shyly.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to West Chester that weekend."

"You can't go another weekend?"

"No, it's my friend's birthday, and I can't miss it." I lied.

"Oh…" he said, disappointed.

"Ask Jessica. She wants to go with you." I told him.

We got on the bus, and went to the boring greenhouses. I was looking at the plants when I felt familiar eyes on me.

"What's in West Chester?" said Edward.

"It's where I used to live. I told you that, remember? Or do you not care enough to?" I shot back.

He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing there. You're not answering any of my questions."

"Well, you don't answer any of mine, so…" I said, angrily.

"Bella, guess who just asked me to the dance?" said Jessica.

Edward stalked off.

After we were done, I went home and finished the rest of the day at school. When I was outside, I was waiting in line on my bike to get out of the parking lot. The entire way out was being blocked by, guess who, Edward Cullen.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." I muttered underneath my breath. I could've sworn I saw him chuckle. I was tempted to give a small scratch to that perfect paint job. I usually give into temptation. So, I blasted off at full speed and went all the way to the side of my bike, tilting it, next to the Volvo and speed off. I left a small scratch in the paint. Haha.

The next day, I came to school. Edward was glaring at me.

"Was it really necessary to dent my car?"

"Well, you were blockin' the exit of school, and I really had to get home…" I said sweetly.

That was it for that day.

I don't know how it happened, but Edward actually stopped glaring at me, and we were becoming friends… It left me wondering what was messed up with me.

One day, I was sitting with Ben, Angela, Jessica, Mike, and other people at lunch. I was looking for Edward, but he wasn't at the Cullens' table. I was disappointed.

"Um… Bella? I think Edward wants you to sit with him." Said Jessica, jealousy ringing in her voice.

"Oh… Thanks." I said.

Edward was sitting at a table, away from his family. He was beckoning to me. I went to sit with him.

"Well, this is new." I said.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you." He said simply.

I sighed. "Edward, being too close to me is dangerous for anyone."

He looked puzzled. "Why?" He thought it was a joke.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Because I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice."

He laughed.

"Do you think that was a joke?" I said deadly quiet.

"Are you going to tell me you're some sort of assassin?" he said.

I laughed this time. "No, I'm the one the assassin's looking for. They haven't found me yet, so you better watch out. It's very hard to find me. If you manage that, good luck killing me. That's three times as hard."

He gave me a sly smile. "Not for me."

"I doubt that." With that, the bell rang. I turned on my heel and walked off, leaving Edward to decipher my meaning for himself. Good luck. I doubt anyone could guess my situation.

The next day I went to sit with Edward again.

"I want to say my theories. I want to know how you can cross a parking lot in 3 seconds." I said.

"Shoot." He said.

"I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite." He wasn't a mutant. I would know if he was, and the professor would warn me.

"But that's all superhero stuff. What if I'm the bad guy?" he said, suddenly looking serious.

"Then I'm going to kick your ass." I said laughingly.

He laughed, too. "I doubt you could."

"Wanna bet?" I said.

We both laughed.

The next day, Edward was absent from school. So I went to sit with Mike and company.

"We're going down to La Push this weekend. Do you want to go?" said Mike.

"Sure." I said.

**AN: Just insert the whole Jacob-Quileute Legends-La Push episode here. I'm too lazy to write it.**

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Edward and the Cullens are VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****** VAMPIRES!!!!! Who the hell would have guessed that? I mean I've been hanging out with a _vampire_ for the last two weeks. Jacob, this kid I met at the reservation and is really nice but likes me a lot, said that their not supposed to be dangerous, that they only drink animal blood. He was the one who told me about the legends and the "cold ones" aka VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm like freaking out over here.

Well, shit, this means I'm going to have to confront him.

Right now, I'm confronting myself too. Despite everything I had heard, I was sure of only three things:

1: Edward was a vampire.

2: A certain part of him, and I wasn't sure how dominant that part of him might be, thirsted for my blood,

3: I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Oh my god… what have I gotten myself into?

**So whadya think? The next scene will b the meadow scene. I cannot wait to write it.**

**R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mk so here's Chapter 6!!! Enjoy!!!**

BPOV

I can't believe this is the reaction I'm having. Normally, I would have just gone to the Cullens' house and told them I knew what they were. I take joy in watching shocked reactions. But, I didn't want to confront Edward right away. Telling him I knew his secret meant I would have to tell him my secret. Edward didn't deserve to become part of my complicated world. He deserved peace of mind and comfort. Who was I to take that away? I was born an animal, and I will always be part animal, not all human. But then again, what was he? Certainly not human. But probably better than I was. Yes, he sucked blood, but only animal blood. Maybe he was as bad as I was, but I loved him. The question was did he love me?

I came to school, and I carried on through the day like I didn't know anything. I was not ready to confront him. I surveyed Edward and his family more. Now that I saw them more clearly, they were a little less human than everyone else. They had unnatural grace, especially Alice.

I was walking out with Edward. I was about to tell him to come and talk to me in the forest, when I saw three faces that made me jump with excitement.

"Rogue, Kitty, Bobby!!!" I yelled. They were waiting next to my bike with Kitty's Ferrari. I squealed a girly squeal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." Screw vampires! I'm gonna go hang out with my bestest friends in the world!!!

"Hi, Bella!" said Rogue. **(FYI Kitty and Rogue worked out their differences and Bobby loves Rogue and not Kitty. She loves Colossus who couldn't make it to see Bella.)**

"What are you guys doin' here?" I asked.

"The professor wanted to take care of something up in Vancouver. Someone was messin' with a movie filming up there. Apparently there are some crazy fans for that movie!" said Bobby. **(Guess which movie!!!)**

"We took care of it." said Kitty. "We wanted to stop and say hi to you. We can only stay for one night, though. We have to get back to West Chester by tomorrow."

"I'll take what I can get!" I said. We all headed back to my house.

EPOV

I was walking out with Bella. We were having a civilized conversation. Was it just me, or was she VERY observant today? She was watching my every step! It had me very worried.

There were three kids about her age standing by her bike. Two girls and a boy. Damn it! I couldn't read their minds either! Were they Bella's family? Maybe it WAS a family thing.

"Kitty, Rogue, Bobby!" she called out. Their names. Rogue? What an odd name.

She talked to them for a bit. They couldn't stay for more than one night. AT least she would be at school tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward!" she called while running.

**Ok here's the promised meadow scene!**

**Next day**

**BPOV**

Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue left early this morning. Their stay was enjoyable. We caught up and did all that stuff. But, inside I was preparing myself. I could put it off no longer. I was going to confront Edward today.

I arrived at school. I was nervous on the inside. I stared at Edward. He stared back. I walked up to the woods behind the school. I could hear him following me.

I dropped my backpack on the ground in frustration. I was going to give my biggest secret away to a vampire.

"I know what you are. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You're incredibly fast and strong. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

"17" he said quietly.

"How long have you been 17?" I asked.

He was silent.

"Say it out loud… Say it." he said.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

I took a deep breath.

"No."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You need to see me in the sunlight."

He threw me on his back and he started running blindingly fast. We came up to the ridge. He set me down.

He stepped into the sunlight. I was awed. It sparkled like a million diamonds.

"You're beautiful." Was the most I could muster. It was so beautiful! And so amazing. Just like him.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer." He walked off in to the forest. If you have the skin of a killer, I have the bones of one. Not to mention the blood, too.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that." He ran away with his vampire speed, and hopped on a rock.

"As if you could outrun me!" he ran back.

"As if you could if you fight me off." He through a huge tree branch about 50 meters away. I don't know about outrunning him, but I could fight him off.

"I'm the world's greatest predator." He said.

I looked down and looked up again. "I'm not far behind you." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"You know when you said I couldn't fight you off? Well, I can fight you off."

"How?" he asked, probably doubting me.

I took a deep breath. He's probably going to think I'm freak with claws and no fricking past.

I put fist across my chest.

"With these."

I flexed and my claws came out. Edward just gawked.

"Yeah, that's the typical reaction. It's not like you see this every day." I said sadly.

"No, I… I like them. They're unique. They're special."

Wow, I can't believe it. Could he actually, truthfully love me?

"I love you." I said.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He said. "I love you, so so much."

**Awww! Soooooooo sweet! **

**R&R plz plz plz plz plz plz plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry 4 not updating in a while, here's Chapter 7!! Enjoy!!!**

BPOV

I love Edward. I love him so much. We spent the rest of the day in the meadow, talking and falling deeper in love.

We were laying in a meadow, and it was the loveliest meadow I had ever seen in my entire life, and that is saying something. I looked at him and the sun broke through the clouds. He sparkled like diamonds, again. His beauty, as usual, took my breath away.

We started asking questions about each other.

"So, how did you become who you are?"

He took a deep breath. "I was born 1901. Carlisle found me in 1918, dying of Spanish Influenza."

"Do you have to be dying to… become like you?" I asked.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do this to anyone with another choice. What about you?"

"You know," I said looking off into the distance, "I don't know when I was born. All I know is pre-civil war."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the adamantium in my bones, it's not natural. It was physically added in so Logan and I were indestructible."

"How did you survive a procedure like that?"

"I can heal really fast." I said simply.

"How fast?"

"I don't know the exact logistics of it. A man named Stryker somehow convinced us to take it. We don't know why, but we decided that we didn't care a long time ago. According to Stryker, we were bad people, but I don't believe that."

"You mean, you lost your memory?"he asked.

"It was erased when we had the procedure."

"So, you woke up with no memory?"

"Well, we remembered the procedure. It's hard to forget something as painful as that. Logan didn't remember anything, but I got flashes. I remembered bits and pieces of the wars and the night we ran away." I winced.

"The wars?"

"Yeah, that's how I know it was pre-civil war. I was IN the Civil War… and WW1 and 2… and Vietnam. Maybe more, but that's what I remember."

He looked horrified. "How did you not get mortally injured in anyone of those? And how did you get in the army if you are a woman."

"I cut my hair, and I can act manly of I want to, I just choose not to. And to answer your next question, I did get mortally wounded, but I can heal remember?" I answered.

"You can heal from bullets?" he asked, again horrified.

"Edward I've been shot in the head and the heart and any other part of the body you can think of."

His mouth dropped.

"And when I got the adamantium skeleton, it became even harder to kill me."

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in at once. What about you?"

**(Just insert everything about vampires here, including Edwards Alice's and Jaspers special gifts) **

"So, you can read minds?" I asked. I wasn't surprised, I mean I knew at least 2 other people who could read minds. Well, one of them was dead, but still.

"Yeah."

"So read my mind." I said.

He looked frustrated. "I can't. Alice also can't see your future, which is strange. We've never met anyone we couldn't read."

"That's strange, the professor…"

"The professor?" he asked.

"The professor is a mutant like me, only he doesn't have my powers. You see, no mutant is exactly alike. We all have different powers. Except maybe if it's your sibling, like Logan and I. The professor can read minds and he has some psychic ability. He can read me just fine. That's why I think it's strange that you can't read my mind."

"What about those kids, the ones you met outside school last weekend."

"You mean Rogue, Kitty and Bobby? Their mutants, too. Bobby can control ice, Kitty can phase through solid matter, and Rogue is special. When Rogue touches you, she absorbs your life force, your energy. If you're a mutant, she absorbs your powers."

"Wow, has she ever touched you?"

"No, but she's touched Logan."

"Why?" he asked. He looked very curious.

"Well, Logan was having a nightmare, and he was talking in his sleep and making a lot of noise. Rogue went to go wake him up, but he ended up stabbing her through the chest. She touched him and absorbed his healing powers. She was fine, but Logan was unconscious for 10 minutes. It's usually longer, but he healed fast."

"You know, you talk in your sleep, too." He said, smiling.

"How do you know that?" I asked, suspicious.

He, all of the sudden, looked uncomfortable. "I…er… like to watch you sleep. It's entertaining."

I was a little flattered, but then a horrible realization came to me.

"Edward, don't ever do that again! It's dangerous."

He looked disappointed and a little hurt. "I promise I won't kill you. I'll be careful. I won't hurt you." He said sadly.

"It's not me I'm worried about! It's you!" I yelled.

"Why me? Not many things can break my skin."

"Edward, I have nightmares a lot. And when I wake up I go _berserk!_ My claws come out automatically. They could break your skin and hurt you! And you won't be able to absorb my healing abilities." I said frantically.

"I seriously doubt they could break my skin. It's as hard as diamonds. What's the most you've cut through with them?"

"Solid steel and about a foot of concrete." I said, a little sheepish.

"Maybe they can break my skin." He said absently.

"And I don't want to find out the hard way."

"What about your family? Besides Logan."

I shuddered. "The only thing I remember is Logan killing our father."

He was taken aback. "He killed your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's the only thing I remember." **(AN: She doesn't remember Victor) **

"Ok, if it displeases you." It was silent for a moment. "Remember in the hospital, that man by your bed, was that Logan?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You guys don't look anything alike."

"I know, thank God."

We both laughed. Little did we know, we were really in for it.

**So yeah I know I haven't updated in like, 4EVER!! I sooooo sorry, but I won't be updating for at least a week. I'm goin on vacation.**

**R&R PLZ!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there's a lot of reasons I didn't update sooner but I'm not going 2 say any of them bcuz I don't feel like it. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!!!**

**Bpov**

Edward was at my house, while I was cleaning my bike. He was looking at me kind of strangely. Eventually he came over and said:

"I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I said, shocked.

"To meet my family, they want to meet you."

"You told them about me?" I asked, a little surprised. I didn't think he would tell my secret.

"There really aren't secrets in our family, with my mind-reading and Alice's ability to see the future."

"Or Jasper feeling it out of you." I said with a smile.

He smiled.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked nervous. I had never been good with normal people. But then again the Cullens weren't normal, so maybe it might work.

"SO, you're not worried that you're going into a house full of vampires, but that they won't like you?"

"Why would I be worried?"I asked.

"Because it's dangerous for humans to be around us."

I pointed to myself. "Not human, remember?" I said, mischievously.

He frowned. "Still…"

"I'll go, but I'm not worried about the whole vampire aspect of this trip."

"I promise, they won't be mean to you."

I remembered that one promise, the one promise that ruined everything. The one that shattered everyone's world forever.

"People have made promises to me before Edward. Not that I don't trust you, but promises are NOT my best friend." I said, bitterly. I recalled that time reluctantly, wishing I hadn't.

You're wondering what that promise I dread so much is?

Jean promised, she promised that she would be ok at Alkali Lake when we were rescuing the professor, you know with Night crawler and all. **(AN: in X2)**

Before she fought off a brainwashed Cyclops, she promised me she would be ok. She ended up drowning, and then rising from the dead and killing everyone in her path. Stephen King's _Carrie_-style.

Fun.

"What promise could make you so sad?" asked Edward, quietly.

"It was… a while ago. Forgive and forget, that's my policy." I said, sadly.

The next morning was a Sunday.

Edward pulled into my driveway with his shiny silver Volvo. He had some to take me to his house. My stomach was rolling inside. I was known to cause awkward situations. It was just in my character. I usually just go in and lay down the law. This situation is different. It CAN'T be awkward. It just can't. I wanted everything to be perfect, for a change. I usually just don't care if it's perfect.

Who knows, maybe they'll be really nice. I got the feeling that Rosalie didn't like me. Just a feeling, I mean she glared at me almost every day at lunch. Of course, I glared right back.

We drove down a long winding road that seemed to go on forever. I was starting to get impatient.

You'd think how long I've been living, I would have unending patience… NOT! I just never had it. I wasn't born with it. Neither was Logan, mind you. He was more impatient than I was, but I'm getting off topic.

We finally pulled into a driveway that led up to one of the biggest houses I have ever seen in my entire 150 years of being alive. It wasn't bigger than the X-mansion, but I was pretty damn close.

"How many people live here, again?" I asked.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. "Seven."

"That's a lot of room for 7 people."

"Maybe for seven people, but it's perfect for seven vampires." He said, matter-of-factly. He opened the garage door, to reveal about 10 REALLY nice cars. I think my jaw almost fell off my face. He pulled into a spot and walked in the door, me at his side.

The room we walked into must have been the living room. It was old-fashioned, yet contemporary. I can't really explain how. It was a very beautiful mix, and I loved and wished my house would look something like this one day.

"So, this is it." said Edward.

"It's beautiful." I said.

He started to walk up the stairs, and I followed. There were various art pieces around the house. We stopped at one that looked like about 70 graduation caps.

"Are those…graduation caps?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We matriculate a lot. We have to." He said thoughtfully.

"That must be hard. I mean doing high school over and over again."

"Don't you live at a school?" he said.

"Yes, but that's different. Mutant high, that's what most kids call it, is more like a really nice prep school and many different age groups go there."

"Well, the younger we start out at a place, the longer we can stay there. Moving around too much sometimes gets on your nerves." He said, with a small laugh in his voice. "So, are you ready to meet the family?" he asked.

I swallowed.

"Yes." I said with confidence.

Here goes nothing. Or everything.

**Ok I am so sorry I didn't update in like forever but I'm like really busy in the summer.**

**So the Cullens house is a major turning point in the story and I decided to divide it up into two chapters possibly three.**

**A couple more things:**

**I got my first flames and I'm kinda depressed bcuz I got two and they are anonymous, so I can't kick their butts and I have something to say to those two people:**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ AND A PIECE OF ADVICE FROM BAMBI: IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING NICE DON'T SAY NOTHING AT ALL!!!! **

**And one more thing I won't be able to update until the middle of August so I'm sorry but I'm going to be on vacation so I'll update as soon as I can.**

**R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ **

**TTFN**

**(ta ta for now)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all just got back from camp and it was AWSHUM!!!!!!!!!!! 2 the xtreme!!! So here's the next chapter!!!! Enjoy!**

BPOV

I heard a "Here comes the human." From above. I laughed nervously. I decided not to remind whoever that was that I'm actually not human.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen and all of the Cullens were there. I recognized Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. There was one woman I didn't recognize. She must have been Edward's "mother" Esme. I briefly wondered where Alice and Jasper were.

Esme came up to me and said, "Hello! You must be Bella. It is so nice to meet you. Come in! We are making Italian for you!" I could tell that she was really nice and motherly. It was something that I hadn't experienced until I came to the X-mansion with Storm and Jean and all. I mean I was raised by Logan. You can only imagine what that was like, not that I remember a lot.

"She already ate." Growled Edward. Why did he have to say that? I would have gladly eaten more.

Rosalie looked furious and smashed the bowl she was holding. Wow. Can you say overreaction?

"Great. Perfect." She said angrily.

"Well, it's just that-"I started.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I always do." Huffed Edward. I almost laughed.

Rosalie snarled. "She should know that this will affect all of us if it ends badly."

"Ends badly…" I echoed. "You think I would become the meal."

"You're nothing but a little weak human." She sneered. Edward growled at her insult.

I was confused. I thought Edward had told the family about… you know… my unnormalness.

Just then Alice stepped from the open window.

"Hi Bella." She said with a smile. Her hug was a bit surprising.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward.

"It's okay, Bella and I are going to be great friends." She said lightly. Well, it's good to know I'll get along with _someone _in this family besides Edward.

Alice stepped back from me. I noticed that Jasper was behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. He had a southern accent, like Rouge.

"Come on, Bella, I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house."

We walked awkwardly out of the kitchen, with Rosalie still glaring at me.

The staircase up was just as grand as the one up to the kitchen. We walked down a hallway until we came to a small room that had a black leather couch, and a huge stereo system and a HUGE CD collection.

"Wow, your CD collection is incredible. What are you listening to?" I hit the play button.

I recognized Debussy's _Clair de Lune_.

Edward grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I said.

He chuckled playfully. "Well, I could always make you."

"You don't scare me. Nothing does." I said, just as playfully.

He laughed. "You really shouldn't have said that."

He lowered into a crouch and started snarling playfully.

I smiled tauntingly, "Go ahead, attack me. See what happens."

Now I didn't exactly expect him to attack but I was wrong about that.

He jumped so fast that I didn't even catch it with my heightened senses.

He had me curled up in a ball by his chest. We landed on his couch. His grip was so tight that I couldn't even move.

When I squirmed, he said, "You're not going anywhere."

"I think you want to let me go." I said calmly.

"Nope." He said with an evil grin.

"No, I think you do. I don't want to have to get ugly." I said just as impishly.

"It's not possible for you to get ugly."

"Are you sure?" I said, a plan forming in my mind.

"Yes."

"Fine."

I let my claws out under his chin, no intention to hurt him. He glared at me and then let me sit on the couch next to him.

Edward's head turned towards the doorway, where Alice and Jasper were staring at my claws like they were some alien who had come to earth looking for world domination. Not far off.

"Yes?" asked Edward slightly annoyed.

Jasper shook his head and said, "Alice says there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight and Emmett wants to play baseball. Are you game?"

"Sure." He looked at me.

"Of course you can bring Bella." Said Alice, foreseeing Edward's question.

"Why do you need a thunderstorm?" I asked.

"You'll see." Said Edward.

Well then I guess I'm going to a vampire baseball game.

**Yes I know its short but I'll have time to update sooner next time.**

**You wait until you see what I have in store for the baseball game. Its GENIUS!!!!! (if I do say so myself)**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!**

**R&R plz!!!!!**

**ttfn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y!!! Here's chapter 10!!!!!!! (I can't believe I'm already this far!!) Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

Wow, vampire baseball. I didn't think it was possible, but I am actually going to see a baseball game. You see, I hate baseball with a burning passion. IT IS SOOOO BORING. (**AN: I have nothing against baseball!!! But Bella does…)** I mean did you know that in the actual game there is an average of about 12 minutes and 35 seconds of playing time? It's true! The professor sort of knows everything and he told me. I've always been more of a football kind of girl. Of course, I like playing more than watching, but I'll take what I can get.

Anyways, Edward picked me up in a big jeep that looked like one of those cars that you road through the woods and you bounced around like you were on a trampoline in.

"That is a very big car." I said as I walked out of my garage.

"It's Emmett's." He said with a mind-numbingly gorgeous smile. My heart almost melted.

"Where are we going to play baseball?" I asked.

He laughed. "You're not playing. You will be watching."

I frowned. "Why?"

"You'll see."

He helped me up into the jeep and sped off at twice the speed limit, my favorite kind of driving. We drove into the woods for maybe 20 minutes, and yes, it was VERY bumpy. The path we were driving on came out to a clearing where I saw six vampires waiting for us.

Alice and Jasper were throwing a ball back and forth at such speeds, a regular human wouldn't pick it up, but I could with my freakishly heightened senses. Rosalie was, of course, glaring at me and Emmett was taking practice swings. Carlisle and Esme were talking and smiling with interlocked fingers. I liked Carlisle and Esme a lot. They seemed so nice and so very in love. It made me smile just looking at them and the way they looked at each other and the happiness that emanated from them.

Suddenly Alice looked up and said, "Its time."

Esme ran over to me and said, "I hope you know how to referee."

"I have a vague idea."

Edward kissed my hand, making me blush, before running into the outfield with Emmett.

"What are the teams?" I asked.

"Emmett, Edward, and Alice and Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper. I am catcher and you are the referee."

"Ok." I really do like Esme.

Alice threw a blindingly fast pitch and Rosalie hit it with a thunderous 'CRACK'.

"Now I see why you need the thunder." I said, exhilarated by just watching it.

The ball flew into the trees and Edward sped away in the blink of an eye, running after it.

"That has to be a homerun." I said.

"Edward's very fast." Said Esme, with obvious pride in her adopted son. Suddenly Edward appeared

From the trees. He had the ball in his hand and he threw it to Esme. She caught it and, with my heightened senses saw that Esme's hand had landed on Rosalie foot right before she hit the base.

"You're out!" I called.

Rosalie was not happy. She growled at me. I shrugged.

"It's the rules of the game." She stalked off. Drama Queen.

The game continued and I was having fun and enjoyed myself very much.

One time I even got to show off a little bit!

Alice had accidently thrown a bad pitch. It was headed right for my face. Before Esme could reach up and grab it, I stretched out my hand and caught it in mid-air. A product of very fast reflexes. I threw it back to Alice, who caught it.

All of the Cullens were now staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and called out, "Ball one."

The game went on although Jasper and Emmett gave me impressed looks. I asked Esme about it.

"They're just impressed that you caught it without getting hurt. The force if the impact should have blown your hand right off, if you were human."

"Oh, I guess that is impressive." I said. She smiled while catching Alice's pitch.

All of the sudden, Alice gasped. "Stop!" she cried out.

In the blink of an eye, Edward was at my side. He was looking fierce and dangerous and deadly. He looked… like a vampire.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly. It was Alice who answered.

"There are three of them. They were going to leave but they heard us. They want to play." The way she said it, she thought it was her fault that these three unknown whatever were coming. I assumed the 'whatever' were vampires. Probably, I gulped, human drinking ones. I shuddered.

They walked into the clearing soon after all the Cullens had formed a line on the opposite side of the clearing. I was partially hidden behind Edward so I could only see two of them.

One of them was a red-haired female, whose orange mane greatly resembled fire.

The other one I could see was an African American male with dread locks.

"Hello, I am Laurent and this is Victoria and James." Now I could smell them. I swear one of them smelled very familiar.

The Cullens all looked at Carlisle, the leader of their coven.

He took a deep breath. "I am Carlisle and this my family, Esme, Rosalie Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper." I was surprised to hear him call me one of his family.

"So do you have room for any extra players?" he asked with honest friendliness.

They all tensed. "Come on just one game?" he urged.

Carlisle sighed. "Alright some of us were leaving anyway."

A lot of things happened at once. A breeze came up behind me and ruffled my hair. I was pushed back and everyone started growling.

"You brought a snack?" asked Laurent.

Before any of the Cullens could respond, James laughed.

"That's no snack. That is a dear old friend. Hello, Isabella."

I finally saw his face. He had brown hair and I do believe he was the only vampire with fangs.

I was hit by a wave of memories that would have knocked me off my feet had I been any weaker.

The wars, the island, Stryker, everything. I remembered everything. Including the brother I forgot I had.

"Victor." I whispered.

**In case any of you haven't seen Xmen Origins, Victor, or Sabertooth is Logan (and Bella's) half-brother who is evil and has tried to kill Logan (and Bella) many times. At the end of Xmen Origins, he disappears and we don't see him again (until now)**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!!!!**

**R&R PLZ **

**ttfn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11!!!!! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Recap: "Victor"_

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

"Long time, no see, Isabella. How's Logan?" he taunted.

I figured, why not? I'll play along.

"He's doin' just fine. I suppose he won't be after I tell him about you. He'll just loooovvveee to hear about Kayla, now that I remember her." I taunted back.

"James, what is going on?" asked the red head, Victoria I think, asked.

"Awwwwww! How sweet! Taking your long lost brother's name! It just brings tears to my eyes. So sentimental. And you totally should have contacted me about my _sister-in-law_! I would have loved to meet her sooner." Edward's head whipped towards me when I said sister in law. "Victor and Victoria, how cute. You're both murderous lunatics! Just meant for each other!" Just thought I'd throw that out there.

"Why does she keep calling you Victor?" asked the "leader" Laurent. I suspected that he wasn't the leader as they had implied, Victor never let anyone tell him what to do.

"Because that's his name, dumbass. I should know, I'm his sister."

"What?" said Edward, surprised.

"Well, when Victor had my memory wiped, he made me forget about him and Logan, but I discovered Logan, so I knew about him. That was, oh gee, 20-25 years ago? I've gotten over it. I don't suspect Victor, or _James_, has though."

"Stryker erased your memory." Victor growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah you didn't influence him in any way, shape, or form. I'm _sooooo _sure." I retorted.

"Still immature as ever." He sneered.

"Still got the fingernails of a bag lady." I glanced at his delightful extra long fingernails. "Must have been hard to get her," I nodded my head towards Victoria, "to come around. She must be in it for… I don't know."

He lunged for me with his freaky fingernails.

All of the sudden I was being pushed back by Edward.

Victor was growling like… like a Sabertooth. I folded my arms and smirked.

Then I realized everyone else was growling. I stopped smiling.

"This family reunion is over. We're leaving Bella." Growled Edward. He led me towards Emmett's jeep.

"Well he's not going to leave me alone now… Great." I mumbled.

"No he's plotting to kill you!" shouted Edward. It was just Edward, Alice and I in the car.

"Ok, I know he's dramatic, but he's my brother, he's not going to-"

"Yes, he is! I saw it in his mind. He wants revenge."

Ok, now I was surprised. What revenge? Oh yeah, everything.

"What do you want to do?" I asked calmly.

"We're going to take you to my house and then we are going to take you some where… Like Canada."

"Wait a minute. We're just going to run like cowards?"

"Its not cowardice, its keeping you safe from a vampire!"

"That vampire happens to be my brother and I need to go to West Chester. Logan deserves to be told this in person."

"That's the first place he'll look. He said so in his mind." Growled Edward.

"We'll go anyway! Logan is a good person. I need to tell him!"

"And I need you to be safe." He implored. His eyes beseeched me. "We'll go somewhere, you and me, where no one can find us. Please do this for me." He begged.

"There are _always_ people who will be able to find us, Edward."

"You're right. Victor is a tracker, we need to keep moving."

"Please let me tell Logan! I need to!" I yelled.

"Why can't you just call him?"

"Because you can't have your entire 150 year past that you forgot told to you on the phone! It just doesn't work that way!"

He stared at me.

"Ok, here's my plan. We go to West Chester. I tell Logan. You can do whatever you want with me after that. You spread the scent around here so it looks like we are going north instead of east."

"No! There. Is. No. Other. Way!"

"Edward, she has a point. Logan does need to hear about this. She owes it to him." Whispered Alice.

Edward clenched his jaw.

"Let's go to the house and discuss this." She said calmly.

"We have to move quickly, he's following us." Snarled Edward.

"Really?" I asked.

We showed up at the house and we ran inside.

I almost walked straight into Laurent. Edward growled and pushed me behind him.

"Its ok." Said Carlisle. "He's here to warn us." Psh. Like I need a warning.

"I must. I've been in that coven for 50 years and I'm tired of his games. Now he wants to hunt his own kin. He's a tracker. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. Be careful of Victoria. She truly does love him. She will follow him. He starts the hunt tonight." He looked at me strangely. "Its funny he never mentioned you… Never the less he's lethal."

No shit Sherlock. So am I.

He looked at me again. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward snarled. I just rolled my eyes. It didn't matter if it was worth it. Victor was in for the fight of his life. I couldn't wait to kick his ass.

With that Laurent left the house.

Edward filled them in on my plan, though he wasn't happy with it.

"So I will go with Bella to West Chester-"

"No, Victor knows you'd never leave Bella. Jasper, Alice you take Bella to New York. Emmett Rose and Edward you leave Bella's scent around the forest so we can distract him. That should give Jasper and Alice enough time to get away with Bella. Esme and I will stay around to see if he comes near the house."

Whoa whoa I didn't want to part with Edward. I then realized that I was putting this entire family in danger. I would have to cooperate for now.

Jasper, Alice and I were getting into the car, when Rosalie said, "Why, why should I have to do this? She doesn't mean anything to me."

I jumped out of the car and said, "Come over here and say that to my face!"

Rosalie growled at me.

"Bella is with Edward. She's family. We help our family." Stated Carlisle. She stalked off.

Jasper started the car and we drove out of the garage. Edward kissed me goodbye. He looked broken. It filled my heart with pain.

It almost haunted me to think that Victor had brought this family in danger.

He was going to pay for the grief he caused me, Logan and the Cullens.

Big-time.

**You like?**

**R&R plz!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy lately. I hope I can update sooner for the next chapter.**

**Sorry I'm so late!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I was waiting 4 250 reviews for my next update… do u know how long I waited at 249? Jeez u ppl need 2 update faster!!!!! It was like 2 weeks!!!! I finally got 250 so here it is!! Enjoy!!**

**BPOV (Duh)**

I never realized how hard it would be to stay away from Edward. Its agony! I miss him so much. I actually started crying after a point.

I am Bella Swan. I do NOT cry. Ever. EVER.

Alice was in the back of the Mercedes with me. Jasper was driving. She let me cry into her shirt, which was very nice of her. After a while I fell asleep, when I woke up it was midnight.

"We're stopping at a hotel." Stated Jasper.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"You don't have to sleep in the car."

That was when I realized how truly tired I was. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was something else, like I just couldn't keep up without Edward around. I didn't argue, which was pretty unusual for me.

I walked into the hotel room, which was a suite of course, flopped on to the bed and fell asleep. I dreamed of my rather dark and haunting past. It was full of bullets, claws, and death. Wow, that was emo sounding.

I dreamed of the island, of the night Logan killed our father, of Victor. His transformation from loving brother to vicious monster. I didn't wake up once. No more mysterious vague dreams with no meaning yet full with uncertain answers to impossible questions, just the things I regret ever doing. The person I was. The person the still is buried deep down inside, without a prayer of resurfacing. (I hope.) The monstrosities and horrors of me. The horrible pain of transformation and the shock of waking up being indestructible. The wars. The bloodshed _**I **_caused. Stryker, the terrors he inflicted upon the mutants.

It wasn't all nightmares. I finally remembered the things I have been searching for. For once in a very long painful time, I felt whole. There wasn't some part of me missing. It was all right in front of me.

On the baseball field I had a moment of peacefulness, when I basked in all my memories. Of course Victor had to come and RUIN IT ALL!!!

I remembered that it was he who murdered Kayla, however indirectly. I remembered watching my brothers agony as he realized she was dead, and then not to remember her at all. Just to leave her dying. He was more of a monster than me and Logan combined. Now he threatened the Cullens. I was so angry at first but now I just feel uncontrollable guilt. If I hadn't started taunting him maybe he would have left me alone. But no, Victor can't turn down a challenge, not at all. Now he's hunting me, his own damn sister, and thus putting the Cullens AND Logan in danger.

I was pulled out of my dreaming a small pressure on my arm.

I jumped awake and found my claws almost to Alice's neck. I quickly took them away. Alice was gawking. As was Jasper.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Reflex reaction. Happens all the time. Don't worry I've never killed anyone."

With that particular method…

I sheathed them as Alice and Jasper watched my skin close up.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like that." Breathed Alice.

"Never will again if I can help it."

After the morning episode, Jasper was outside ordering room service for me. Alice and I were watching TV. We talked a little bit about vampires.

I know knew that you had to get bitten to become a vampire. Alice was reluctant to tell me this because Edward wouldn't like it. I still got it out of her, though.

"It's excruciatingly painful, I've been told. When you wake up, sometimes your human memories are all gone. You don't even remember who you are. It's terrible. I have no idea who I was before I became a vampire. All I remember is waking up and seeing Jasper in my future."

"I know what it's like." I murmured.

She gave me a questioning look.

"What?" asked Alice.

"To wake up from a transformation and find out you're something not so human after all. You don't remember who you are, what you did, you couldn't pick out who your own brother in a crowd. It's not a pleasant sensation."

"How?"

"When the guy who did this," I showed her my claws, "to me, he had my memories whipped. That was 15 years ago. I'm just now getting them back."

Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"S'okay. Forgive and forget."

"What happened to the guy who did this to you?"

"He's dead." I said simply.

She stared at me.

"He drowned in an, uhh, accident, if that's what you could call it. Okay new subject. How do you kill a vampire?"

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Alice suspiciously. I guess she would be. She knew I was capable of killing.

"Look I promise I won't go after him I'm just trying to make conversation here. You know trying to stay away from the topic of me 'accidently' killing people."

"You have to tear them apart and burn the pieces." She stated.

"That's new. You don't drive a wooden stake threw their heart or throw holy water on 'em?"

"That's just a rumor." she said.

"Oh right I knew that."

A little later, Alice and Jasper were downstairs in the lobby taking care of things. I was alone in the hotel room. I was watching (and correcting) something on the History channel about World War II.

I heard my cell phone ring. It was Rogue. What was she doing, calling me?

I answered.

"If you want your friend to live, you'll do exactly as I say." Said the snarling voice of Victor.

**And there is my classic cliff hanger, ladies and gentleman.**

**I promise I'm going to update sooner on the next chapter!!!**

**R&R plz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup don't have anything to say here's chapter 13**

**BPOV (u should know that by now)**

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. Rogue? Victor had captured Rogue and was possibly holding her hostage? How could that even happen? Wouldn't Rogue just make him faint or do whatever it was that she did when she touched you?

I was pulled into a flashback with the professor.

"_When Rogue touches you, she absorbs your energy, your life-force. In the case of mutants she absorbs your ability." Stated the professor._

"_It feels like she almost killed me." Growled Logan._

"_If she had held on any longer, she could have."_

If Rogue absorbed lifeforce, and Victor was technically dead, he wouldn't have any lifeforce. Rogue's touch wouldn't affect Victor…

Two words: Oh shit.

The possibility of Rogue's abduction at the hands of Victor to lure me into a trap was very high at the moment.

When my little trip to the moon was over and I came back down to Earth, my first thought was: how the hell did Victor get this number? So that's what I said.

"How did you get this number?"

"That's not like you, Bella. Directly ignore the challenge. It's a pity. You've softened up."

"Go to hell." I snarled.

"Oh and you won't mind of I drag your little friend with me?"

"Yeah right. This is NOT a trap, you're NOT trying to lure me in by lying that you have my best friend with you and Rogue is NOT at home watching TV with Bobby right now. I completely believe you."

"Want proof?" he taunted

I heard a scream from the other end as the familiar sound of cracked bone came to my ears on the other end of the phone. I felt nauseated.

"Bella, don't come! He'll kill you!" cried Rogue. I heard another scream and then nothing as I imagined a gag in her mouth.

"You can save her, Bella. All you need to do is touch her." Sneered Victor.

"No! Stop! I'll do what you want just don't hurt her anymore!"

"I'll keep doing what I want until someone stops me. I doubt even you could."

"How are you doing this?" I said quietly.

"Rogue's touch doesn't affect me. And to answer your question from earlier, this is Rogue's cell phone. Your number is displayed in her emergency contacts."

"What do you want?"

"That's a good girl. Now I want you to get away from your friends and catch the next cab to, let's say, West Chester. That way Logan and the Cullens will find yours and Rogues bodies easier. We'll meet in that old abandoned movie theatre off of South Street. Just far away enough from the mansion so they won't hear your screams." He chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Well, I'm killing three mutants with one stone. I get to lure you here with Rogue. I kill you both. Logan will, of course, search for the killer. Once he sees me, like you, he will get his memories back. I kill him. Vengeance is sweet."

"I'll stop you! When I get to West Chester you're gonna pay for what you did. To me, to Logan, and to Rogue."

"You keep on thinking that."

"I will! Edward cares about me and he'll look for me! SO will Logan." I cried.

"Silly Bella, how could anyone care about a monster like you? South Street. See you there…" he hung up.

I sat down. Everything started to spin. Victor had Rogue. Rogue was ALWAYS there for me and Logan. Even before Bobby and Kitty. She was like a daughter to Logan. They were close when came to the mansion. A plan started to form in my mind.

Victor had made it pretty obvious that if I came with the Cullens, he would kill Rogue. So I would go alone. I would get Rogue out, and then Rogue could run back to the mansion. I would write a letter to Logan saying what I had found out, and tell Rogue that if I wasn't back in 3 hours or so that she should give it to him. I would tell her not to read it and let Logan explain it to her if she really wanted to know. I would have to get out of this hotel unnoticed by Alice and Jasper. That wouldn't be easy. Maybe I should jump out the window. I couldn't get hurt. I decided to sneak out the back door and grab a taxi. We were about an hour away from West Chester I figured. I wondered why Jasper had wanted to stop at the hotel. It was late; he probably wanted to wait until morning to get me to the X Mansion. I snuck out right behind Alice's and Jasper's backs. I was sad. I really didn't know if I was going to see Edward again. The chances of Victor killing me were slim, but the chances of him killing Rogue were very high and I just couldn't leave her there for him to kill her…

In the end, I just decided to steal the fastest car in site. I didn't even know what kind it was; all I knew was that it was _fast._ With the letter to Logan in hand, I was to that old abandoned theatre in about half an hour.

"Victor" I snarled as I stalked in.

"You're early."

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger (did you expect anything else?)**

**It's a little short, but I promise a big fight scene in the next one. I haven't decided how the story should end. I might make it sad or happy or somewhere in between.**

**Tell what you think.**

**R&R plz!**

**And FYI I updated faster on this chapter than I did the last one.**

**So HA**

**Next chapter might be the last one, might not. I make these things up as I go along.**

**I have a question for my reviewers. (For my next story)**

**I have this new obsession with Heroes (the TV show on NBC)**

**What do you think about a Heroes/Twilight crossover? (With Peter Petrelli of course and to all of those **_**Resurgence**_** and **_**Resilience**_** fans it won't be like that at all so don't worry)**

**Lastly, I would like to make a shout-out (write-out?) to my favvvvv author RLD-Flame-point-Callie-co:**

**UPDATE YOUR STORIES PLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	14. I am so sorry

**Dear beloved readers,**

**It is my sad sad duty to announce to you that I will no longer be continuing Adamantium. I know I had a lot of followers and readers and I was almost at 300 reviews but there are many reasons why I cannot finish.**

**As you can tell from my lack of updates, I do not have any time to continue this, and with the holidays coming up I will have even less. It greatly pains me to keep my loyal readers waiting for over a month. My schedule is so packed, even now I am typing this and I must leave in 15 minutes to go to a concert.**

**Plagiarism. The amount of the copying of my story is astounding. This is fanfiction people. You're supposed to make up your own stories, but I realize you just might be complimenting me. In any case though, If you're going to copy my story, I don't want to write it any longer. And I'm not copying myself because I got this idea when watching the Xmen movies for the 1****st**** time, which was back in March when I had the flu. **

**As some of you may be able to tell, I just don't have the heart anymore. I have recently lost all faith in humanity, so nothing seems to matter anymore. **

**I leave my loving readers with one last choice. Leave your answer in a review**

**I can just end it with my usual cliffhanger**

**I can leave another AN and tell everyone how the story ends, which if I were to choose this is what it would be.**

**I am interested in letting someone else take over for me. Maybe plagiarism doesn't bother you as much as it bothers me but anyway, if you are interested, please pm me and we will work out logistics.**

**I truly am sorry to all of you. I will not be starting like another story for now, maybe in the future. For now I will just be reading and reviewing.**

**Last for now,**

**Imawesome34**


	15. Ok here's the ending

**OK all of you have voted for me just telling you the ending, so here it is:**

**Bella shows up at the old abandoned ware house with Victor waiting of course. But unlike Twilight he is holding Rogue and she is dying. Victor taunts her saying "All you have to do is touch here and she lives. But then I will kill you so, you're life or hers?"**

**Bella makes the choice to touch Rogue but she is weakened by her touch of course. For those of you who don't know Xmen, Rogue has the ability to absorb your lifeforce which makes you very weak. If you're a mutant she absorbs you're ability. She absorbs Bella's healing ability and lives but Bella is no longer strong and while dying, she slips the note to Logan into her pocket and tells her to run. Rogue barely escapes, and runs back to the x mansion. Logan reads the note and goes to save her but the Cullens are already there. He then finishes off Victor himself because we all know he deserves that. Victor proclaims that it's almost biblical. Victor dies but so does Bella. They take her back to the X mansion. Edward, of course never leaves her side. He is horribly depressed because he knows she has beated her last heartbeat and they are about to announce her dead when Edward hears a single thump. It gets faster and faster when he realizes that its Bella's healing ability acting. She wakes up and she tells Edward that if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have a reason to come back. So she says that she will stay in Forks, and finish high school. Then she and Edward will live out their lives together. They're not sure exactly how but they don't care. **

**And they all lived happily ever after **

**The end**

**And for those of you who are curious, Victor kills Bella by breaking a mirror and shoving a broken piece of glass into her head. Carlisle takes it out of her head, but she doesn't heal until later.**

**And for those of you who say that this was not my idea first, maybe you are right, but I was the first one to write it down. If you find a story very much similar to mine that was written before the publication date of mine, pm me and I will apologize to you and the author of that story. **


End file.
